Boxed Away
by Katie1995
Summary: One - shot! Esme finds a box full of memories from years ago, one being a silver locket. She knows one person, however, that would treasure the lock more than her. Esme/Nessie bonding. Please R&R!


**A/N – (I don't own Twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers).**

**Boxed Away.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

It had been years, maybe decades, since I had dared opened the small wooden box I now held in my hands. Dust was layered thickly on the beautifully hand carved lid. So many memories had been lock away for so long. I couldn't quite decide whether it was because I couldn't bear to let myself merge back into these locked away treasures, or if it was because I thought hiding the past would help me move on.

Sighing, I put the delicate box down next to me on the bed, placing the equally small key on top of it before walking to the door, pausing at the door way, my hands resting softly on the smooth wood. I could just leave now, put the small but taunting box, back under my bed and just forget about it. But I couldn't!

"Oh dear box, why do you taunt me so?"

I was happy that everyone was out hunting. My nostalgia could make me seem mad sometimes.

Not making it successfully out of the room, I traced my steps, ending finally back by the bed again.

And I knew from my ever expanding and pristine memory, that the contents of this small box held objects that would both either elate me or sadden me, but despite that fact, I just had to open it once more.

After all, Carlisle didn't know about this. No-one did.

With a shaking hand, I took the small rusting key between my fingers, turning it around in the lock until the lid popped open suddenly.

Without looking, I pulled the first object out. It was small and hard and despite my whole being the temperature of ice, I could feel how cold it was.

My eyes, finally tired of having to look away from the object that held so much interest, snapped to my curved fingers, in which the object was placed.

A sudden gasp left my mouth, and the small object nearly fell from my hand. My heart, though its beats had ceased many years ago, seemed to crack at the sight of the small ring.

"And you're still here," I whispered, my heart sinking.

The ring had held such significance in my life leading up to immortality. Not only had it helped me live through darkest most cruel moments of my life, it had also allowed me to live a lie peacefully and without too much trouble, however much single mothers were disapproved of.

Suddenly I was thankful for the house being empty of Carlisle's presence. He didn't know I still had this, and neither did I, that was until Edward had given it back to me not long after my change. That simple gesture had caused a knock on of memories; Charles, Harry, the pain and the struggles.

My wedding ring I had been tied to Charles with was now lying abandoned at the bottom of the local lake in Ashland, Wisconsin, like it had been now for nearly 85 years, my engagement ring, however, had stayed with me, no matter the memories attached to it.

Quickly replacing the ring back into the worn box, I delicately picked out the next forgotten object. Carlisle didn't need to know.

The paper was thin and yellowing with age, but despite that fact, I knew exactly what it was.

My boy's birth certificate.

Carlisle had given it to me just after we had decided to make afresh with Rosalie. No-one, and I mean no-one, could have given me such a valued most loved anniversary present in my entire immortal life.

And although it wasn't exactly the happiest memory I held with me today, my mouth still curved into a nostalgic smile. My baby boy had been so beautifully perfect, and even though God gave me just three tender days to spend with him, they were cherished with gratitude.

His small and footprints were with me forever, not only physically, but mentally.

The smell of worn parchment cruelly reminded me how long ago it had been since I had lost my own son.

Trying to push back dormant emotions, I concentrated my mind on the next and final object in the small box.

Picking it up in my hands, scared to apply to much pressure, I let my eyes wander over the silver necklace.

There was no shameful or pain filled memories with this one. Perhaps the only thing keeping me hesitant was the fact that it was my mother's.

Opening the locket that hung from the frail chain, my mother and father's picture's appeared, a baby on my mother's knee reaching up keenly for her face, or was it the curl that was hanging quite clearly in front of her shoulder? Either way, I couldn't remember.

I laughed at myself, shaking my head as I realised that even at such a tender age as that, I must have been let's say enthusiastic.

Sighing I closed the locket again, my eyes tired of looking to the past. Nothing could or would change anything.

Letting the lid fall back down again, I used the silver key to lock it again finally putting it back under the bed to where I knew laid a loose floorboard.

Just as the small key was placed back in my drawer, a booming voice – obviously Emmett's - erupted through the house and my heart leapt.

They were back!

Straightening the bed cover and my jeans, I ghosted out from the bedroom, closing the door softly as I went, meeting a small girl in the hallway.

"Grandma, Esme!" Her eyes lit up and her dimples showed as she smiled widely, running and throwing herself into my arms.

"Nessie, baby," I cooed, my hand stroking her hair as I picked her up with one arm. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded with great enthusiasm before placing her palm to my cheek.

"You caught a doe?"

"It's been the biggest thing yet, Grandma!"

I kissed her on the forehead. "Well done, my baby."

She snuggled closer to me and so my other arm wrapped around her in a reflex action.

"You sleepy, huh?" Her curls fell over her gorgeous features as gave me a slow nod, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Me no sleep," she grumbled, her wide eyes in full view again, but a yawn betrayed her.

"Really?" I whispered into her small ear as she smiled slightly. "Well," I continued, swaying her in my arms. "I believe someone's telling porky pies."

"It isn't me!"

"Well then, I must be seeing things."

Her giggle was what I was awarded with. The sound of innocence and joy mingled together was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Come on, let Grandma Esme tuck you in, yes?"

Nessie nodded again and I hummed her lullaby in her ear, almost waltzing us into her room.

Placing her on her bed, I went over to her drawers, pulling out her pyjamas.

"These ones?" She nodded vigorously at the pink fairy pyjamas. "Okay then."

Slowly but surely I let myself walk back to her. Her eyes were wide with curiosity at my actions.

"Grandma, Esme, what are you doing?"

"I'm running away from the..." Nessie inhaled sharply with anticipation, before I dropped the pyjamas on the bed next to her, and started tickling her. "Tickle monster!"

She writhed around, twisting and turning with uncontrollable laughter.

"No...fair!" She managed to gasp between bursts of laughter.

I laughed along with her, catching Edward's eye as he walked past Nessie's bedroom door. A smile was exchanged between the two of us.

"I love you, Nessie."

Her smile flashed once more. "Love you too, Grandma."

Helping her into her pyjamas, I watched her clamber into bed.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Her tone was sharp with eagerness, but the fact I had forgotten something meant she'd have to wait.

"Oh my," I gasped.

"What, Grandma?"

"I've forgotten something!"

"The book?" She replied frightened.

"Of course not silly billy," I replied stroking her cheek gently. "It's something far more important than that."

Gaining her curiosity I continued.

"Give me two seconds."

She looked sad as she nodded, but I couldn't feel guilty for long. Padding silently back into mine and Carlisle's room, I took the key from the drawer, opening the box again and pulling the locket out.

Quickly I continued on to the table in the far corner of our room, opening the drawer and taking the small locket sized picture, taken of me and Nessie when she was just three days old. My nimble fingers allowed me to easily place the picture next to the original. With a feeling of satisfaction, I closed it again.

"Nessie, I hope you're in bed!" I called.

Little feet ran around the carpeted floor as I made my way back to her room.

"I have something for you!"

"Story, story, story!"

"Not quite." Her face fell, but I pulled the locket out from behind my back into her view.

"Mine?"

I nodded tenderly as her face lit up.

"Look," I whispered, closing the bedroom door and smiling as I walked over. "It's me and you."

Her eyes reflected the silver locket and she smiled. "Bootiful!"

"It is indeed beautiful," I corrected her.

"Who's that?"

Her small chubby finger pointed at the baby on the woman's knee.

"That was me when I was small," I replied.

"You look like me, Grandma Esme!" And as I glanced over the small picture again I realised we did indeed share a somewhat kind of likeliness.

"I do," I gasped.

Tearing her gaze away from the locket, she look at me longingly. "Can I... Can I keep it?"

Tucking a curl behind her ear, I smiled. "Of course you can."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek as she did. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But you have to keep it safe," I warned.

Her gaze flickered over the shining silver as she thought of how to reply.

"I promise."

I handed over my long kept possession, watching her tuck it under her pillow.

"Story, now?"

"Of course," I answered, my eyes wandering over the features of her face.

And as I read I watched her slowly fall asleep. Her breathing became deeper and her eye lids fluttered but didn't open as she dreamed, my locket now safe in her hands.

Kissing her softly once more I left her sleeping, slipping silently from her room to the comfort of my own.

"You never told me about this," Carlisle's smooth voice whispered into my ear, grabbing me softly around my waist as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't think to tell you, I forgot to mostly. After all, they've been boxed away for so long."

"Not anymore."

And as the words left his mouth, his lips captured mine, ready for the night ahead.

**A/N – Just came to me randomly. I just love Esme and Nessie bonding!**

**If you enjoyed this please review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
